


Lean On Me

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest gifts bring the greatest happiness. Shiiran tries to cheer Miyacchi up and to make her feel better again, although she's kind of hurt herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Miya, Miyacchi, Ruri > Miya Rurika  
> Shiiran, Azu > Ichijou Azusa

“Hey Miya-chan!”  
The door fell into the lock and with heavy steps Shiiran entered, walked straight through the living room to the small kitchen in which Miyacchi was standing; rather unfortunately unhandsome and a bit messy with a pink apron and unmade hair. It was Monday, it was her day off, so it was no need to look beautiful or to put on make-up. She used these days off to cook at home all on her own and just take some time to relax.  
“Hi… Azu.” She just replied, put the cooking spoon down and looked at her with big surprised eyes.  
She was pretty used to it that Shiiran just came along and visited her, even in her messiest days. But sometimes she wished that she wouldn’t have given her the second key for the front door. The last time she thought the same was when the other girl just entered her apartment in the middle of the night – not really sober anymore – and fell half-dead on the couch where she fell asleep. Miyacchi almost got a heart attack when she stood up on the next morning and saw her lying there, face down and with and snoring unbelievable loud. Actually it made her laugh, but she didn’t expect her friend to do things like that, yet she should never expect anything from Shiiran, she was full of surprises, everyday something new happened.   
“What’s that?” The slightly smaller girl pointed on a little package which Shiiran still held in her hands.  
“Oh, that… I got something for you.” The other just smiled and looked back on the white wrapped package in her hands.  
“For… me?” Miyacchi grabbed the cooking spoon again and stirred the food in the pot a little, she almost forgot about it.  
Shiiran nodded enthusiastically and laid the package on the little table in the center of the room.  
“First I have to get out of this jacket. It’s always so hot in your apartment. Are you freezing?” She laughed and put her jacket on the wardrobe.  
The other girl just stayed on her spot, shook her head and stirred some more. No matter what, but Shiiran always had something to grumble about, although she didn’t take herself so serious anyway.   
“Wooow, you put the heating fully up, that’s why it feels like I am in a sauna.” She laughed while saying that, came back into the little kitchen and grinned at Miyacchi.  
“Just kidding.” Suddenly she lowered her voice and became a little more serious.   
Miyacchi meanwhile stirred further in the pot and just gave the other a weird look.  
“You are strange today. Did something happen?” She just asked right away and put the cooking spoon down again, also turned off the heat and pushed the pot to a colder place on the stove.  
“No… no. Just happy to see you and… seeing you… cooking… food.” Shiiran got up on her toes to see what’s inside the pot, but she couldn’t catch it.  
It took her a second but then Miyacchi laughed and walked past Shiiran into the living room.  
“I’m not sure if I have time for that today.” She rearranged the cushions on her couch and sorted some magazines which were lying on the table.  
“Why not?” Shiiran asked out of curiosity and bent her head a little to the left.  
That was not the usual way Miyacchi spoke to her, something in her voice made her worry.  
“I’m… tired and I have so many things still to do and then tomorrow is that party I don’t want to attend and-”  
“Shh…” Shiiran walked over to the other girl when she fell down on the couch and her face into her hands; she sighed.  
The other placed herself directly beside her and put one arm around her shoulders, the other hand on Miyacchi’s arm.  
“I wish I could say ‘don’t go to that party’, but I can’t. It’s your farewell from our troupe…” Shiiran almost just whispered the words and in the end her voice broke a little.  
She tried to avoid this fact all the time, but after all she knew that she couldn’t do it forever, because the day would have come when Miyacchi got transferred in another troupe. Since the news came out Shiiran avoided the topic, but Miya of course couldn’t; still the other was able to cheer her up again.  
Quietly she sighed and held the slightly smaller a little closer. It was hard for her, even if she didn’t show it openly but also Miya knew that her friend suffered because of this happening. Still she tried her best to keep her chin high and to make fun with, or even of, Miyacchi like she did before.  
“It will be fine, trust me. You are so cheerful and there are some of your other friends as well, you are not alone. And hey, I still have your keys!” Now Shiiran laughed again and as soon as Miya put her hands down, she stroke slowly across her cheek, made the other girl shiver a bit.  
Miyacchi raised her head and looked into Shiiran’s eyes. They were still gleaming with happiness, but she also saw a certain glimmer of sadness hidden among all that happiness which made her swallow and she put her hand on Shiiran’s and squeezed it gently.   
“I guess I will be fine but… I will miss you.” She said whispery and felt how tears were coming up, but she didn’t want to cry, she just swallowed the tears and got up from the couch very quickly.  
However, she wasn’t able to hide a single tear that came up as soon as she was back in her little kitchen, but fast she wiped it away before Shiiran could notice. The latter stayed some moments longer on the couch and just sighed.  
Before Miya was able to say another word she noticed the little white package on the kitchen table again which Shiiran brought for her and she wondered what was inside it.  
“Azu… what’s it about that package now?” She asked and Shiiran turned her head to the kitchen, got up and followed Miyacchi.  
“Y-you can open it if you want. But … you can also wait until I’m gone again, if you don’t want to have me here while unwrapping it.” Shiiran shrugged and looked at that little packaging like Miyacchi did in this moment.  
With a toneless sigh Miya picked the package up and took a long look at it before she looked over her shoulder to Shiiran, which was giving her a warm smile. First Miyacchi wasn’t sure if she should open it now, but then she was already too curious to let it wrapped. Slowly she loosed the ribbon around it and put it back on the table but then she hesitated again.  
“Come on, you already did the first step, now unwrap it fully.” Shiiran just demanded from her and laughed quietly.  
Again Miyacchi looked at her and just smiled, gave her attention back to the package and started to remove the sticky tape and then slowly the wrapping paper. As soon as she finished she held a red box in her hand. It didn’t look very special; it was just a plain box with nothing else on it.   
“Open it.” The other whispered over her shoulder.  
First Miya was a bit afraid what might be in the box but then she slowly opened it and saw something similar to a necklace lying into it.  
“It’s a talisman.” Shiiran just said and watched the other how she took it out of the box.  
In fact it was a long leather necklace with a little pendant on it, silver and something was written on it. Miyacchi looked closer and saw that it wasn’t just written, it was something engraved. Suddenly she felt how some tears just left her eyes and she couldn’t hold them back.  
“AzuRuri…” She read out loud – as loud as she could because her voice broke.  
Shiiran didn’t answer on that first and just walked around her, searched for her face.  
“That is… that is beautiful.” Miya turned the pendant in her hand and saw a heart engraved on the other side, it made her tear up even more.  
After some moments of silence Shiiran took the chance and lay her hands on Miyacchi’s cheeks again, wiped away some of the tears with her thumbs.  
“I assume you like it?” She stated more than she asked it and to see Miya smiling under her tears let her know that she was right; she just smiled along and stroke across her cheeks and then across her hair.  
“I will never forget you and … we are not apart for miles, we just play in different troupes from now on.” Shiiran said and noticed how Miyacchi lowered her head, but the other didn’t let her and held her chin with her fingers up.  
“Don’t cry, please.” Without hesitation Shiiran pulled the other close and wrapped her arms around her, dragged her into a tight embrace.  
“You look more awesome with a smile on your face.” She told her and still didn’t let her go.  
But after some moments Shiiran loosed the embrace, still stood close to Miya.   
“Whenever you feel down or not alright and you need someone to talk, I’m here for you, just remember that. And I guess you will have an awesome time.” Miyacchi sobbed even more after these words and didn’t even try to hold back the tears anymore.  
“Oh darling…” As if she knew it Shiiran pulled out a tissue of her pocket and gave it to the other girl, who was thankful for it.  
“I guess…” Miya started sobbing.  
“… I guess I will be fine.”  
“You will, definitely.”   
Just slowly Miyacchi was able to calm down again and she took some long glances at the talisman Shiiran gave her. It was very unique and beautiful.  
“Azu?” Her voice was still just a whispering and she almost didn’t dare to look up.  
“Hm?” Curious Shiiran raised one eyebrow and waited for Miyacchi to speak further, but it took her a moment; still she played with the pendant in her hand.  
“Thank you for everything and… thank you for being there for me when I needed someone the most.” Again Miyacchi swallowed and took just a short look at the other, who started to smile wider and wider.  
“And I will be still here for you when you need me… At least I have your keys.” Shiiran laughed out and so did Miyacchi.  
It made her happy to see Miya laugh and smile again, so she was sure that nothing could harm her. Another time Shiiran pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear:

“I love you, Ruri.”


End file.
